It has been known in the prior art that various ways are possible for turning a threaded shaft or a leadscrew in a manner calculated to regulate and control the amount of rotation of the shaft or leadscrew. Many of these methods require complicated and expensive mechanical means which vary with the amount of the precision desired in the adjustment or turning of the shaft or leadscrew.